


Locked In

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Casa De Torres [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: A visit to the office with the kids turns into an scary moment.





	Locked In

Locked in…

Eleanor Torres walked with her son Clayton and baby daughter Astrid, through the familiar orange hallways. Clayton knew the way to his father’s desk and grandfather’s desk. So he ran ahead a little bit. Ellie had Astrid in the baby carrier, which was strapped around her waist, so running to catch up with her 8-year-old son, was out of the question. Ellie turned the corner into the bullpen, just in time to see her son tackle his father. Clayton was almost too big to be picked up, but Nick Torres could handle it. 

“Clay do not hurt your father.” Ellie cautioned, knowing that Nick had a bad back. Ellie stopped at her old desk feeling a wave of nostalgia; she loved being a special agent however loved being a mom more than anything. Astrid cooed when she saw her father and kicked her legs. 

Special Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs, watched from the stairwell landing, as the tiny family that he considered family greeted each other. Torres walked unashamedly over to his wife and kissed her full on the mouth with no disregard of public displays of affection or that he was at work. Clayton was sitting in his dad chair and spinning and roaring like a dinosaur. Torres then picked up his tiny girl and tossed her in the air as he showered the baby girl with kisses. Gibbs was happy that both Torres and Bishop found happiness. 

Gibbs descended the stairs with coffee in hand. 

“Good Morning Torres Clan,” Gibbs announced as he walked by the small family. Clayton ran up to the man he considered his grandfather and gave him a big hug. 

“Grandpa Gibbs, I am going to get a little brother and sister” Clayton projected. 

“Adoption has been finalized?” Gibbs asked Bishop and Torres.

“Yes, Nick will need to finalize he is time off request and hoping you will approve it. We are hoping to fly out next week,” Ellie explained as she watched Astrid reach for Gibbs and as Nick made an agonized face as his daughter reached for Gibbs rather than being held by him. Gibbs set down his coffee and took the little girl into his arms. Astrid gently patted her hand on Gibbs face. 

“No Problem Torres, anything I need to sign,” Gibbs said. “We just need to finish up our case we are working on.” McGee rounded the corner. 

“Uncle McGee, did you hear about my new brother and sister. Their names are Gabriel and Elena. We are supposed to get them next week. They are 6 and 3. “Clay shared as McGee booted up his computer. McGee smiled. 

“Adoption’s finalized?” McGee asked as Ellie grabbed her husband’s hand and squeezed three times. Nick pulled her close and kissed the crown of her head. “Yes, we head to California next week.”

Just then Kasie and Palmer came around the corner, Clayton saw them and launched himself at his two favorite science Nerds. Jimmy and Kasie then took Clayton by his hand to take him downstairs. Ellie watched knowing that her son was in good hands and knowing that she would go down and get him before going home.

Gibbs’ desk phone rang, and Gibbs deftly answered the phone while juggling Astrid. Ellie watched as the man’s face changed. Something had changed in the case, McGee and Nick noticed as well and Ellie broke out of Nick’s hold and reached for Astrid. Astrid smiled at her mother. 

Gibbs hung up the phone and “We have a lead on the case. Make sure you bring your tactical vests. Sorry, Bishop, we will have to reconnect later on.” Gibbs grabbed his gear as Nick and McGee did the same. 

Nick stopped and kissed Ellie again and kissed Astrid. “Be Safe Todo,” Ellie whispered. 

“It’s me, Mi Amor. I will,” Nick smiled and ran toward the elevator door. 

Ellie stood rooted in the empty bullpen holding Astrid, feeling an uncomfortable gnawing in the pit of her stomach. She went into the elevator and headed down to the lab. 

Down in the lab.

“Hello, Where is everyone? Clay? Kasie? Jimmy? Hello?” Ellie called to the empty lab. 

“Mom we are in here, Kasie has Coco!!” Clay’s voice rang out, Ellie walked into the theatre room, and there she saw Kasie, Jimmy, and Clay sitting in the comfy chairs watching a colorful animated film.   
“Hey Champ, Dad had to finish his case, and he forgot to sign my form, So we are hanging here until he comes back. Kasie do you mind if I use your lab to put Astrid down for a nap?”   
Kasie looked up from the movie, and smiled, nodded her head. Ellie moved to the lab and wrapped her baby girl, rocking her gently and swaying and humming lightly. Soon Astrid was fast asleep. Ellie turned and saw Kasie watch with her smirk on her face. 

“You’re a natural mom Ellie.” Kasie, commented quietly to prevent from waking Astrid. 

Ellie glanced at her baby girl, both her children had dark hair and olive skin, Astrid, however, had her brown eyes. Astrid had soft baby curls that crowned her head, as she slept her face scrunched up and puffed her cheeks. 

“Thank You, Kasie. I never thought that I could happen, but I am thrilled it did.” Ellie responded. 

Just then, an alarm sounded, and the door to the elevator slammed shut. Kasie walked over to the computer. 

Astrid woke with a start and cried. Ellie switched positions and cuddled the baby to her shoulder. “Kasie, what is that?”

Kasie typed and brought up the cameras for the squad room. Quickly Scanning the through the cameras, Kasie landed on 5 five masked intruders all armed. They were on the payroll and accounting floor. 

“Mom? What’s that noise?” Clay and Jimmy walked over. Ellie tried again to quiet her baby.   
“Kasie, I think we need to head to the media room and lock the door and be quiet” Ellie mentioned trying to maintain her calm. 

“I agree with Ellie,” Jimmy mentioned. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and someone yelled. Jimmy grabbed Clay by the hand as shots range through the door, glass shattered and Kasie ran toward the media room. Ellie screamed as a bullet tore through her thigh, however through the pain maintained her hold on Astrid. Through the cacophony of glass, shots, and shells. Kasie locked the other door, and they push a chair in front of the door. 

“Ellie, you bleeding!!” Jimmy comments and Ellie grimaces as the blood soaks her jeans.   
Kasie takes Astrid, who is inconsolable, and Jimmy leads Ellie to the desk. 

“Mom are you okay?” Clayton asks. 

“Ellie I’m going to need to stitch that up.” Jimmy interrupts.

Ellie growls again as pain shoots up her leg. She grabs Jimmy’s hand and stills his movements from getting his stuff ready. 

“Jimmy, can you check on Astrid; I need to talk to Clay,” Ellie asks.

Jimmy nods and moves over to Kasie and Astrid.

Ellie nodded. “Clay I need you to call your dad.”

Clay shook his head, “Mom, you always tell me not to call Dad when he is on a case.” 

Ellie laughs again and responds, “I know, but I need you to tell him what happened and where we are. If you cant get him, Call grandpa. Then I need to help Kasie with Trixie. Help make a bottle and get her down for a nap.”

Clay nods and responds, “Okay, Mama.”

Ellie hands her son her phone and Kisses his forehead. 

Clayton dials the phone number he knows so well. 

“Torres”

“Dad?”

“Hey, Buddy, I can’t talk right now.”

“Mom got shot, we are in the lab, and Uncle Jimmy barricaded the door. You need to come to save us.” 

Nick Torres’s heart stopped as he listened to his son to explain what happened. Gibbs looked over to him as they were driving and watched as the color drain from the younger man’s face. Gibbs knew something had happened. He looked at his phone and saw numerous texts and calls. One message from Vance just plainly said 911 at NCIS. Gibbs turned the car around.

“Okay CJ, Can I talk to Mom?”

“No, Uncle Jimmy has to sew up her leg.”

“Clayton, what about Kasie and Astrid?” Nick asked again

“Trixie is very scared, and I have to go, I gotta help Kasie with Trixie. I love you, daddy.”

“Clayton, we are 2 hours away, stay safe. I love you too.”

“Bye Dad”

“Bye Clay”

Clayton places the phone next to his mother, who was drowsy from the drug Jimmy gave her. Her eyes were closed, and Jimmy attached an IV in her arm. 

Astrid was still screaming and saying the words ma. Clayton knew that meant she wanted her mother. Clayton walked over to where Kasie was. 

“OKay Clay, can you make up a bottle of milk?”

“Hey Princess, you need to calm down. Mom is okay, just got a boo-boo.” Clay said in a calming voice, hoping his sister will stop screaming. 

Astrid calmed at the sound of her brother’s voice. And she craned her neck to see Clayton. She then reached out her arms to be held by Clayton. 

Kasie noticed this and quickly moved toward the other chair and motioned for Clayton to sit in the chair. He sat, and Kasie immediately placed Astrid in his arms. Astrid cuddled her brother, thankful for someone to trust. Kasie was able to finish the bottle and then gave it to Clayton. Clayton popped the bottle into Astrid’s mouth, and finally, the baby calmed. 

Once the children were settled, Kasie walked back over to where Jimmy was finishing up on Ellie’s leg. 

“So Doc will she live?” Kasie asked jokingly but somewhat severe.

“She should be fine. As long as she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“I can hear you,” Ellie interrupts. 

“Well don’t do anything stupid,” Jimmy says again

“When have I ever done anything stupid?” Ellie asked with an offended tone.

“The AC guys with the bomb. You blew a hole in the window.” Jimmy cautioned 

“Yes, you are not going to do that again,” Kasie interjected.

“Guys I won’t do anything stupid. Nick would skin me alive.” Ellie responds.

“Not to mention, Dad will take us away.” Clay mentions from across the room. 

“Right Clay. Dad will take you away.” Ellie agreed. She looks over at her two children, and Clay stared at the tv. And Astrid was cuddled and asleep against Clay. 

“Mom will we still able to get Elena and Gabriel?” Clay asked quietly, and Ellie moved carefully to sit next to her son. Ellie lifted Astrid gently and placed her on her shoulder. She then reached over and ruffled Clay’s hair which then, in turn, laid his head on her shoulder. 

“We are going to be fine. Clay, Your dad is going to come and save us. And then next week we are going to get Gabe and Lena, and we are going to be a family of Six. Nothing bad with happen. Dad’s going to do his job still. I’m still going to be your mom. This place will still be a safe place. Today is just a blip on the radar.” 

Clay felt some tears fall from his eyes. Ellie cuddled both her children and hoped that she would not have to use the gun, that was always in the bottom of her diaper bag. Ellie rubbed Astrid’s back. 

3 hours later. 

Kasie was pacing the room, Jimmy replaces the IV in Ellie’s arm, and Clayton, knowing the protocol kept quiet and waited until someone came back to the door. Ellie and Nick made sure their children knew what was to stay calm and down if an odd chance of an intruder. 

There was a knock outside the hallway and Ellie watched as Kasie switched places with Ellie sitting near Clay, and took Astrid. Ellie hobbled over to grab a heavy beaker, and Jimmy grabbed a syringe. 

“Palmer, Kasie, Ellie?” Gibb’s voice range through the hallway. Ellie paused, waiting for Gibbs to come around the corner. 

Gibbs opened the door, gun raised and looked at them through the glass. He lowered his weapon as he strode through the lab proper — Mcgee and Torres on his heels. Kasie unlocked the door.   
Torres was first through the door as soon as Clayton saw his father, he was out of the chair and into his father’s arms. Nick quickly lifted his son into a bear hug. Gibbs hugged Kasie and Jimmy. Gibbs took Astrid in his arms and gently kissed her downy head. And Ellie stood leaning against a desk. McGee embraced her. Clayton hugged his grandfather after his father placed him back on the ground. After Gibbs lead the others out of the room, Nick looked over at his wife. Ellie’s face crumpled. 

Nick crossed the lab in smooth strides and took his wife into his arms. And Finally, able to breathe.   
“Babe, You are safe. The children are fine. You are okay,” Nick reassured her or maybe himself.   
Ellie hid her face and cried the tears that suffocated her the entire afternoon. 

“Let’s get you home,” Nick said as he slipped his arm under hers and helped her hobble out of the lab. 

At home, Later. 

Nick stepped into his bedroom; Clay was asleep cuddled into his mother. Ellie had a pillow under her injured leg. Astrid was fast asleep in her crib in the corner. 

“Hey, He finally fell asleep.” Ellie was working on a crossword puzzle with reading glasses on her nose. She was comfy and inviting, and if Clayton was not sleeping well, Nick would have loved to cuddled his wife.

“Elle?” Nick said quietly he rarely calls her Elle. Mi Amor, mostly, B more often but never Elle only when he was distraught.

Ellie glances at her husband and sees how today affected him. 

“Nick?” Ellie asks.

“I almost lost you! When we decided that you wouldn’t work, I thought this would be the safest. But today when I got the call from CJ. I was sure that my heart would stop.” Nick said with emotion. 

Ellie placed a hand on his arm and invited him for a hug. “We were all scared. But who knew that a crazy former employee would want to scare everyone. We kept calm. I was scared too. But Clay did what we trained him. Everything worked as we planned. Also bonus points I didn’t need to use the Saturday night special in my diaper bag. This event could have happened at the mall.” 

Nick kissed his wife. Happy that everything turned out.

“Dad, that’s gross,” Clayton complained from being squished between his mother and father.   
Nick and Ellie laughed and broke apart both looked down at their son. He had fallen back asleep. Nick smiled and turned out the light, happy to go to bed, knowing his family was safe.


End file.
